The proposed study will attempt to establish a reliable, efficient means of fluorescein angiography of the choroidal vessels. The fluorescence characteristics of the blood-fluorescein mixture will be determined, as will the density of the macular pigments and the changes in excitation and emission spectra during fluorescein transit. A special fundus camera will be constructed and tested. The hemodynamics of choroidal filling in normal subjects under normal conditions will be documented and a study of patients with various ocular conditions will be undertaken.